topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 6)
Top Model Online Cycle 6: All New Cycle is the sixth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For Cycle 6, this will feature the latest winners coming from different Top Model franchise across the globe. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Alejandra Merlano and her user, Chachie Regacho. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Has a Fresh Start Original Airdate: July 22, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz *'Bottom Two: Alejandra Merlano & Tserendolgor Battsengel *'''Eliminated: '''Tserendolgor Battsengel '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Knows Her Profile Original Airdate: July 23, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Kätlin Hallik *'Bottom Two: Olivia Wardell & Pranati Prakash *'''Eliminated: '''Pranati Prakash '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Stands Like a Queen Original Airdate: July 29, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Alejandra Merlano *'Bottom Two: Chloe Keenan & Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Châu *'''Eliminated: '''Chloe Keenan '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Stumbles and Falls Original Airdate: July 30, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz *'Bottom Two: Céline Bethamann & Shamique Simms *'''Eliminated: '''Shamique Simms '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Makes a Big Jump Original Airdate: August 5, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Céline Bethamann *'Bottom Two: Aleyna FitzGerald & Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Châu *'''Eliminated: '''Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Châu '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Gives a Surprise Original Airdate: August 6, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Alejandra Merlano *'Bottom Two: Aleyna FitzGerald & Olivia Wardell *'''Eliminated: '''Olivia Wardell '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Changes Her Look Original Airdate: August 18, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Angela Lehmann *'Bottom Two: Aleyna FitzGerald & Kim Hnizdo *'''Eliminated: '''Kim Hnizdo '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Returns to Win Original Airdate: August 19, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Tawan Kedkong *'Bottom Two: Angela Lehmann & Kätlin Hallik *'''Eliminated: '''Angela Lehmann '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Goes Beyond Beauty Original Airdate: August 20, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz *'Bottom Two: Aleyna FitzGerald & Céline Bethamann *'''Eliminated: '''Aleyna FitzGerald '''Episode 10: The Girl Who is More Than Fierce Original Airdate: September 3, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Maureen Wroblewitz *'Bottom Two: Kätlin Hallik & Tawan Kedkong *'''Eliminated: '''Kätlin Hallik '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Lives in Colors Original Airdate: September 10, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Tawan Kedkong *'Bottom Two: Céline Bethmann & Maureen Wroblewitz *'''Eliminated: '''Céline Bethmann '''Episode 12: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: September 17, 2017 *'Winner: '''Alejandra Merlano *'Runner-up: Maureen Wroblewitz *'Eliminated: '''Tawan Kedkong Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: 'Head-to-Toe *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Beauty Shot *'Episode 3 Photo shoot:' Pair/Group Shot *'Episode 4 Photo shoot:' Elongation *'Episode 5 Photo shoot:' Motion and Movement *'Episode 6 Photo shoot:' High-fashion *'Episode 7 Photo shoot:' Avant-garde *'Episode 8 Photo shoot': Haute Couture *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Luxurious Life *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Fierce Fashionista *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Colorful Editorial *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Culture Clash / B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Haute Magazine Cover Category:Cycles